Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel heterocyclic compounds, to processes for preparation thereof and to the use thereof for controlling animal pests, which include arthropods and especially insects.
Description of Related Art
2-Aryl-1,2,4-triazine-3,5-diones (including 1-aryl-6-azauracils) are already known in the literature with herbicidal, antiprotozoic, anthelmintic, antiinfective and insecticidal action, for example in WO 8600072, WO 9730980 and WO 2005/112941.
2-Aryl-1,2,4-triazine-3,5-dithiones are disclosed in WO 9730980 as herbicides. 6-Aryl-3-thioxo-5-(thi)oxo-1,2,4-triazines are disclosed, for example, in WO 9959983 as herbicides.
Identically 1,3-disubstituted 1,3,5-triazine-2,4-diones are described, for example, in DE 2543497 and DE 2724673 with insecticidal action.
Also disclosed are various substituted 1-aryl- and 1-pyridyluracils, which have fungicidal (GB 2021098) or herbicidal (DE 19528305) action, or which are described in general terms as pesticides (DE 19536842).
Crop protection agents, which also include pesticides, have to meet many demands, for example in relation to efficacy, persistence, and spectrum of action and possible use. Questions of toxicity and of combinability with other active ingredients or formulation auxiliaries play a role, as does the question of the expense that the synthesis of an active ingredient requires. In addition, resistances can occur. For all these reasons, the search for novel crop protection compositions cannot be considered to be complete, and there is a constant need for novel compounds having properties which, compared to the known compounds, are improved at least in relation to individual aspects.